Born Anew
by thequintessentialbookworm
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Jonas and Gabriel after they live their community. I just thought that the story didn't really tie up all the loose ends, so I wrote this! Oneshot.


Jonas loosened his grip on Gabriel as they slid down the hill towards the home, the memory of family, and laughter, and love. His old life didn't matter anymore, only this world, this life. Jonas felt as though he belonged in the house, that the people there, the family, the grandparents were waiting for him.

Jonas realized that he had memories now, more memories than the Giver had given to him, he had the memories back that he had given to Gabe. Jonas realized that he could have any memories he imagined. Still sledding down the slope, rocketing along at a speed that could be considered almost reckless, Jonas laughed aloud. He thought of the memories that he had lost, a memory of sailing along the blue lake, a memory that the details of had slipped away with time.

Suddenly he was there. Jonas was lying in a sailboat with crisp red sails, and a hull white as snow. He could hear the birds for the first time, whistling, and finally he understood what real music was. Jonas gasped in the awe of the sound. The music was the wind rustling through the trees in autumn, the ocean on a calm summer day, and a child running free and laughing, all at once. He didn't know what he expected music would be, but this, this was amazing. Jonas stood up and looked around at the lake, the crystalline waters, and the trees around him.

Abruptly, Jonas realized that he could change the memory. He could move about on the boat, do as he pleased. Jonas wasn't remembering the memory, he was living it. An idea popped into Jonas' mind, and he dived off the edge of the boat into the shining blue waters. The icy cold of the water jerked him back to reality.

Jonas looked down at Gabriel's small pink face and smiled. But when Jonas noticed how thin and gaunt Gabe looked he felt horrible, guilty for malnourishing this small being. The house had crept closer during Jonas' time in the memory, but the lights still shone with a warm sheen, their soft glow cutting through the crisp, icy air.

Jonas gasped as a memory flew into his head out of nowhere. The sensation reminded him of the Giver transferring a memory to him. Jonas realized that the memory might in fact be from the Giver, although he had no idea of how the Giver could have accomplished such a thing. Jonas let himself slip into the memory again.

The Giver's face filled Jonas' mind and consciousness and began to speak. "Jonas, if you can hear me, if you've gotten this message, I'd like you to know that it worked. Your memories were released into the community and I am in the process of beginning to help them get through their newfound knowledge. I know our little plan was forfeited in order to save Gabriel from release, but know this, Jonas: what you did may not have been rational or practical but I would have done the same. One last thing: the whole community thanks you, Jonas, for your sacrifice and bravery. Goodbye."

As the memory faded, Jonas smiled at the memories of the good times he'd had with the Giver. Although some memories and experiences may have been painful, the knowledge, the experience was worth it. Jonas remembered all that he'd learned, and realized that he wouldn't trade anything for that knowledge now. And Jonas felt proud, proud that the Giver thought that he had done the right thing.

The house was getting closer now, and Jonas saw that the walls were made of strong, weather-beaten logs, each one as wide as a person. He could hear laughter and singing voices wafting through the crisp winter air. The house was just yards away from Jonas, and his sled slid gently to a stop. He slowly gathered Gabriel into his arms and walked towards the door of the house and knocked, once, twice, three times.

The door swung open to reveal a woman's smiling face. "Come in, Jonas. You must be cold from sledding so long. Let's get you a hot chocolate right away."

Weak-kneed, Jonas followed the woman he knew to be his mother into the house, and was welcomed into his new life by parents, grandparents, siblings, and a dog. It was like he was born anew.


End file.
